


Scorpion or a Turtle? Dark Leo x Reader

by Dark_Blossom95



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blossom95/pseuds/Dark_Blossom95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While fighting the Dark Turtles and a Triceraton gang the reader is injured! During the confusion the leader Dark Leonardo kidnaps the reader to hold captive, but as he holds you prisoner he begins to once again struggle with sides and who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorpion or a Turtle? Dark Leo x Reader

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. 

 

Author’s note: Finally expanding my horizons, a different generation!Thank you so much for the request! Sorry it had taken a while to get this out, but it’s been so long since I have seen 2k3 let alone remember the Future episodes. And how fun it has been to do such research! Also I really didn’t get romantic in this chapter, I was struggling with trying to work the idea… So yeah. And I do have a bit of bad news, I won’t talk about it much here but it is something I have been struggling with for a little while… it’s nothing to serious. However before I post anymore about it I want to take sometime and think it over some more. Anyway hope this chapter is enjoyable and thanks everyone for reading! ♥ 

 

  
Dark Leo x Reader (2k3)

 

 

"You have failed me for the last time, you will bring down the turtles and succeed or else.” Darius growled pacing before his minions. These were the words that had driven them into action, though one in particular didn't like the idea he'd still followed his Master's orders. Tracking them down once more and engaging with out hesitation. Things were actually going pretty well, they were forcing the turtles back and it seemed that this time success would be theirs. Of course things never go quite as planned, their assault had been interrupted by one of the Triceraton gangs who wanted to settle a score with the ones who severed their connection with Darius Dun. Shots were flying every which way, neither the dark or original turtles were spared, this ended up leading to a three way fight. Training with the turtles for the past few years had really helped, sure they still had guns but you weren't just sitting on the side lines. "Leo look out!" You shouted but before he could react a large blade deflected the bullet (beam?). Both yours and Leo's eyes widened, the large bluish turtle swung at him after the fact but he just helped... Your attention was brought back to the fight when a shot just missed you, growling you brought your blade back up. The fighting continued like that for a while. Taking cover behind a wall you tried to catch your breath, you were unsure just how much longer you guys could keep this up. Turning you watched the leader of the Dark Turtles getting pushed back, he was losing ground and clearly needed help. For a brief moment you thought of the consequences of helping an enemy but quickly dismissed it, he helped Leo and it was only right. Rushing over you lifted your blade deflecting their fire every which way, until one clipped your hand, hissing in pain as another shot sent it flying from your hand. The turtle hadn't seemed to notice you in the heat of battle, your jaw locked as you caught sight of one having the perfect shot on him. Clenching your teeth you racked your brain for an inkling on what to do. Using what little free running skills you had, you managed to gain enough momentum and push him out of the way. However you were still in range and a wide open target. Crying out in pain as you rolled onto the ground you held your side, cringing as you applied pressure.

 

 

His eye had widened at the realization, quickly he lifted you up and ran for cover. You sucked in a sharp breath as you looked down to the wound, it was clear that you were in no condition to fight now, yet somehow he couldn't find the will to just leave you there. "Why?" He asked. His voice barely reached you. Your mind was racing too fast, the world around currently didn't matter, not like you were worried for yourself, no. It was the thought of the others, now that you were hurt they'd have to compensate, protect you rather than fend for themselves, the idea made you sick, trying to force your way from his grasp you cringed in pain. "I need to help the others." You said struggling to free yourself. "I already know what I am, I am a scorpion!" His own words had echoed through his mind, his grip tightening on you as the idea poured into his head. As you continued to struggle, his grip grew tighter and tighter, "What are you doing?", you demanded. He remained silent and you turned to look up at him, your eyes widening as he called his brothers back. "N-no! Put me down!" You shouted as he carried you away. You could hear the turtles calling out for you, making you fight harder against his grip. Growing tired of your struggling, he held you with your back against his chest, your legs kicking around as they dangled, wrapping his arms around your torso which pinned your arms at your sides. "(Y/n)!" Leo yelled turning the corner. "Leo!" You screamed. "(Y/n)!" Leo called again, running faster. You opened your mouth to shout again but before you could Leo had caught up, eyes widening as his counter part tightened his hold on you. Your expression had become pained and before he could engage your captor he'd been ambushed by the other three. "Stop it!" You cried thrashing against him. With a swift single strike he'd knocked you unconscious, the last thing that you'd seen was Leo being thrown back into a wall by one of the other dark turtles. Your head fell forward and you'd become limp in his arms, taking the opening he fled with his brothers following close behind. Returning back to their lair and Darius. "Leo! What happened?" Raphael asked helping him up. "They took her," he answered leaning on his brother for support. "Who?" He questioned. "(Y/n), the dark turtles took her." Leo answered through gritted teeth.

 

 

"Well have they been destroyed?" Darius asked as they entered. None of them had said anything, and he grew more angry as they dropped an unconscious girl before him. "And who is this?" He asked looking over the limp figure. "A friend of the turtles. We figured that by taking her, we'd draw them here and spring a trap." Dark Leo answered. Darius thought about it for a moment and smiled, "Now there is an idea. Using their friend as bait. Perhaps you've earned a good meal today.", he applauded. "Well we can't just leave her lying around, do something with her. There will be a nice size plate of steak waiting for you later on." He smiled leaving them with their new "guest". "What should we do with her?" Mikey asked and Leo growled when he poked you. "Be careful. She is injured." He said hovering over her. Carefully lifting you up, he carried you off. He tended to your wound, still thinking about earlier... you hadn't hesitated to help him... And he repaid you by kidnapping you. Glancing over at his bonsai tree he felt a sort of sting in his chest, shaking his head he laid you down pulling your top down to cover the freshly treated wound. Watching your peaceful face he wondered why you helped him. The way you looked up at him, the pain of betray that crossed them when you had realized he had no intention of letting you go, it burned into his mind, just like when he'd brought the security down from the inside of Cody Jones' pent house, that's what the look Leonardo had given him. Just who were you to these turtles? He hardly ate, his mind was else where, so far off that he hadn't cared for the prize their Master bestowed upon them. Just what would he do when you woke? What would you be like, what would you do? Setting a couple steaks to the side from the large pile on the plate he returned to where you'd been chained up, you were still unconscious laying on the cold ground. "Why did you do that? Now we will both perish." The frog cried out. "I did it because it is my nature," the scorpion replied. It must really be his nature and yet the poor frog, had still been so foolish to trust him. "I am a scorpion... If this tale continues to play out this way... does that mean it would end with my doom?" He thought to himself. Will he really take the frog with him?

 

 

Slowly your eyes had fluttered open, as you sat up you let out a groan, "What happened?", you asked no one in particular and had been taken aback when you received a response. "You were shot and brought here." Dark Leo answered. "You. Why?" You demanded glaring up at the clone of Leonardo. He remained silent, he had been questioning the exact same thing, why had you helped him? Hadn't you known what happened last time? 

 

 

~ Time skip ~

 

 

"These bandages... did you..." You asked looking up at him. "Yeah, what of it?" He snarled. "Thank you.." You muttered and his yellow eye widened. What did you have to thank him for? He kidnapped you even after you helped him, he's holding you captive to lure out the turtles and yet you're thanking him. "For what?" He growled. The question took you off guard and you quirked a brow at the question. "For tending to my wound, we know what would have happened if it'd gone untreated. So thank you." You explained. "Y-y-... There is nothing to be thanking me for," he growled narrowing his eye at you. Your mouth formed a flat line and you turned from him, "I guess not. I am after all your prisoner.", you snapped. "Don't you forget it," he growled into your face. "Believe me.. I won't." You grit your teeth. You couldn't believe that you were actually ready to face off with him, the fear that would have built in your gut, flooding into your throat had all of a sudden vanished, there was nothing but fire of defiance and your (e/c) orbs directed that in his direction. His yellow orb continued to bore into you, trying to find a crack in your now hardening shell, the sudden burst of anger had erupted, coating you in some form of fearlessness.. Had you thought he wouldn't hurt you? What in the hell would have possessed you into doing that? Believing that there was some sort of force within him, preventing him from tearing you limb from limb? "Let me guess, if you didn't need me you'd have done away with me right? You'd kill me here on the spot for talking to you in such a manor, please. How cliche can you get? ... Though the tragic thing is you do need me, sadder that you seem to believe keeping me alive would have an effect. So what tough guy, going to nurse me until you tear away my loved ones?" You antagonized quirking a brow. "Shut up. Don't think that I wouldn't think twice about-..." He started drawing his weapon. "Then show me. If your so bad what is stopping you?" You challenged.

 

 

With time your defiance had only grown, but that night as he held his weapon to your throat... the look in your eyes. You really didn't care whether he had done it or not... you were a frog soft and squishy pinned beneath him as he was ready to strike... or so he thought. Why couldn't he do it? "Around here looking out for each other is kinda what we do," Mikey's words repeated in his mind. "Why did you do that?" His mind was racing with questions that he couldn't answer... but he did know how. "Are you a scorpion or are you a turtle?" Glancing over at your sleeping form he knew the answer, "I am a turtle." 

 

 

To my Archive Readers, 

 

So I have decided that this site is only going to be used for my mature stories, so I won't be posting anymore that falls under the rating of M on here anymore. Sorry it's just become to much of a hassle to post everything to all four sites and try to find time to update my adult rated stories. I also wanted to let you all know that it may be a little while before Watashi no yoru atatameru gets another update, I am pretty far behind on other things right and am struggling with inspiration, stuff like that, more importantly having the time to update as frequently as I'd like. It really pains me that I can't update as often as I was and to everyone my Deviant, Fanfiction and Quotev readers I am very sorry. Thanks all for reading, I'll update as soon as I can and hope you enjoyed. 

 

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


End file.
